Day at the park
by jennymariagibbs
Summary: This is just a regular day at the park with the ncis family,but once you have the entire ncis family..things happen,JIBBS ALL THE WAY!


Day at the park.

Gibbs always loved the park and since they were off duty that weekend, he decided that he would go to hang out and play baseball. He hadn't gotten time to do anything but work over the last six months. They were all about to leave; it was around 4:30pm.

_Hey guys,_ Abby said sounding cheerful but not as cheerful as she normally sounds.

She received a bunch of greeting from the team.

_You ok Abs?_ Gibbs asked concerned.

_Yeaaa, I am fine, I just have nothing to do this weekend_ she sighed

_We don't have any plans_, Tony, McGee and Ziva said together.

_Hey, I going to the park, you guys wanna come_? Gibbs said trying to make a little happy.

_YEAAAAAAAA!, _they all replied in unionism.

After 30 minutes of deciding what they were going to take and wear. Just then Gibbs spotted Jenny walking down the stairs and he could notice the sad look she wore. He quickly snuck away from his team and met her half way. She entered the elevator, but so did he.

_You ok? _He asked getting concerned when she only nod.

_What's the matter? _He asked persuasively getting more worried.

_It's nothing Jethro_ she said quickly trying to get off the elevator. But he blocked her path and flip the switch.

_You know you're not going anywhere until I get an answer, _He said so matter factly.

She just turned her head to not look him in eye. He slightly raised her chin so they were eye to eye. They both knew she could not last a second trying to lie.

_It's nothing, my sister and niece were supposed to spend the weekend with me , but their flight got cancelled_ _It's nothing my sister and niece were supposed to spend this weekend with me, but their flight got cancelled. She said finishing with a tear. He just hugged her as a friend to comfort her._

_Hey, the kids and I are going to spend the day at the park tomorrow, you wanna come? He asked because he didn't want her to be miserable over the weekend._

_You should go and enjoy with them, she said._

_It'll be fun, come on let's go, He said persuasively._

_Wow Jethro, I haven't been to the park in years she stated._

_Then let's go, it'll be fun he said lastly stated before she nod her head and said yes._

_Jenny left for home and after another 20 minutes so did Gibbs and his team. Jenny decided to make some food and buy some snacks for the kids. After a short drive of 15 minutes, she pulled up at a supermarket. She bought all the ingredients for the food and she was now entering the snacks aisle, when she heard someone scream her name and when she slightly turned around she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug._

_Hey Abs, she said stifled_

_Abby I don't think she can breathe, Ziva stated._

_Sorry, I'm just so excited to see you out of work. Abby stated cheerfully._

_So am I, but what are you guys doing here? She asked then realized it was a stupid question._

_Oh, I am you know the obvious play baseball and finger painting she said laughing loudly._

_When they all finished laughing Abby said, you know that I saw Gibbs meet you in the elevator right? She said all girly like a high school kid._

_He just had a question and I had an answer, no big deal, Jenny replied._

_Ooooh, I am so excited that you're coming with us to the park; Abby said jumping up and down._

_You are? Ziva asked surprised, Jenny just nodded her head and smiled._

_Alright I guess we should be going now, Abby said, I am so excited for tomorrow then they all exchanged hugs and left._

_Next morning Jenny awoke at 7:00 am, she finished cooking all the food and packed it away before 10:00 am so she would have an entire hour to get dressed._

_Oh my god! What the heck am I supposed to wear? She asked herself out loud while staring at her closet. After going through her entire closet, she finally picked out a pair of black shorts, a white Hollister t-shirt and white sneakers; she wore a pair of stud and simple but elegant necklace that the person who had her heart gave to her. She hid it in her t-shirt, even though she wore it every day she always kept it hidden. She finally applied light make-up and put her hair in a messy bun._

_About 30 minutes, Gibbs and the "kids" finally showed up. All dressed up in their casual outfits. About 30 minutes of driving they finally arrived at the park. They were all so thankful that they were not too much people there._

_Alright let's go, Gibbs said getting out of the van._

_What do you guys wanna do first? Abby asked excitedly._

_Boating, McGee, Tony and Ziva said at the same time._

_Baseball Gibbs replied._

_Jenny? Abby asked_

_I get sick when I go on the boat, so I'm just going to sit and enjoy the sun. Jenny said_

_Like hell you are, you are coming to play baseball with me._

_Jethro, I don't know how to play baseball she said shaking her head._

_OOOOOOk, the two of you can go ahead, I'll go boating with the kids. Have fun mom and dad Abby said running off._

_They arrived at the batting cage; Gibbs demonstrated how the game was being played. Jenny tried but missed all the balls._

_I give up; she said walking off the batting cage._

_I don't think so, Gibbs said grabbing her wrist._

_I'll show you, he said placing the bat in her hands and going behind her to position her straight , as he took her hand is his, she became cold, she was kinds hoping he didn't feel how cold she became. As they swung together, she hit the ball and she was so excited that she began jumping up and down hugging Gibbs (kind of something Abby would do)._

_Gibbs let her swing on her own, she swing fast, but she hit the ball, when she turned around her necklace became visible. Gibbs spotted it, when she traced his eyes and look down she saw him staring at the necklace, she quickly hid it in her short and turned away: when she began to walk back to the cage, Gibbs spoke. "You still have it" he asked causing her to stop In her track._

_Yes, I still have, she said smiling: holding the necklace with her right hand. It's hard to let go of stuff you really love._

_Then why did you leave? He asked hoping to get an answer out of her._

_You know why Jethro so don't act you don't she said turning away._

_You think if I did I would be asking and not try to amends, he said sadly_

_She realized she hurt him, I am sorry Jethro, I did not mean to sound so harsh. She replied._

_Its ok he said leaving the conversation knowing that by time it was finished they would be more hurt._

_You really want to know why I left; at first my mind was undecided on what to do, but one night I accidentally picked up your phone and a strange woman answered, it was Diane, she told me that she was pregnant, I was so sad and hurt, so I just left. She finished with tears._

_Jen, it's not your fault, she tricked me, US, she just told a lie so that I could go back so she could divorce me._

_I am so sorry Jethro, he just pulled her closed to him and she cried to her hearts content._

_Everything's going to be fine now; he said soothingly which just made her smile._

_Abby and the kids spotted their parents in each other's arms; everyone was so happy and excited. Tony and McGee videotaped them while Abby and Ziva took photos._

_Let's go before the kids return from boating she said taking his hand._

_They walked hand in hand to the little hut where there mischievous kids were._

_So how was baseball? Abby asked._

_Life changing Jenny said looking at Gibbs who was smiling at her._

_Woaaaah, I know baseball could be fun, but that was over the top Abby said shockingly causing her family to laugh._

_They all laughed and ate to their heart's content; they left the park at 7:00pm. Suddenly the weather became really bad and so they decided to spend the night at Jenny's. They freshened up and was living room looking at the pictures of Jenny and Gibbs._

_Gibbs and Jenny came from the kitchen carrying with them two trays of ice-cream, 4 bowls of popcorn and a big bowl of candy._

_What's so funny? Jenny asked_

_Oh nothing, Abby said childishly, but she knew Jenny wasn't buying it._

_So are you guys like finally together? She asked childishly._

_Abby! They both yelled at the same time._

_Whaaaaaat? I'm just curious she said._

_Jenny just turned to look at Gibbs who was already looking at her…._

_We don't know yet she simply stated._

_Well of course you do and we have proof, TAKE IT AWAY McG; She said indicating to McGee who then uploaded the pics and videos from earlier today._

_Jenny just hid her face in Jethro's shirt._

_Well, I taught them well Jethro said laughing._

_That one day at the park changed everything._


End file.
